


I've heard the mind is repetition

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU/pre-series, M/M, Slash, canon-Charaktertod
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angenommen, Jack Harkness erhält die Möglichkeit, ins Cardiff des 21. Jahrhunderts zurück zu kehren – mit dem Wissen was die Zukunft bringt und mit der Aussicht, den Ablauf der Ereignisse zu ändern? Aber ist es wirklich eine zweite Chance? (Eine etwas andere Cyberwomen-basierte Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: I've heard the mind is repetition  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2011)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: TW: Cyberwoman / Dr. Who: New Earth, Gridlock  
Wörter: 7324  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello, Dr. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, weitere Seriencharaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, andere Serienpairings erwähnt  
Rating: AU/pre-series, slash, pg12, canon-Charaktertod  
Beta: T‘Len  
  
Summe: Angenommen, Jack Harkness erhält die Möglichkeit, ins Cardiff des 21. Jahrhunderts zurück zu kehren – mit dem Wissen was die Zukunft bringt und mit der Aussicht, den Ablauf der Ereignisse zu ändern? Aber ist es wirklich eine zweite Chance? (Eine etwas andere Cyberwomen-basierte Story)  
  
Anmerkung: Prolog/Epilog basieren auf Informationen aus den Dr. Who-Episoden “New Earth” und „Gridlock“ und den Torchwood S2 DVD-Special „The Life and Deaths of Captain Jack“.   
  
Kursiv geschriebener, englischer Text stammt aus dem Song „Things I’ve seen“ von den Spooks, der Inspiration zu dieser Story.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
Prolog:   
  
  
_You won't believe the things I've seen_  
 _Far beyond your wildest dreams_  
 _I've seen chaos and order reign supreme._  
 _I've seen the beauty of the universe so peaceful and serene_  
 _in seconds turn to violence and screams_  
 _I've seen and experienced things that'll push the average to the edge_  
 _and swan dive to death_  
 _I've heard the mind is repetition, of empty words without tradition._ __  
  
  
Das Wesen, seit ungezählten Äonen als The Face of Boe bekannt, schlief und träumte in seinem gläsernen Heim. Niemand – nicht einmal es selbst – wusste noch, wer oder was es einst gewesen war oder woher es eigentlich stammte. Manche munkelten, dass es nicht nur seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit da war, sondern die Zeit selbst. Manche hielten es für ein künstlich erzeugtes Geschöpf, das dazu geschaffen wurde, um die Erinnerungen eines ganzen, nun ausgestorbenen Volkes, für die Ewigkeit zu bewahren. Die meisten, die mit ihm in Kontakt kamen, spürten die Aura aus Tod und Trauer, die es wie die grauen Rauchwolken umgab, die es einhüllten – und wandten schließlich den Blick verschämt und ängstlich ab, verwirrt über die Ursache dieser Empfindung.  
  
The Face of Boe schlief und träumte von einem kleinen Planeten, der vor so langer Zeit aufgehört hatte zu existieren, dass nur noch wenige – zumeist Historiker - wussten, dass es ihn einst gegeben hatte. Die Erde war nur noch ein Fragment in dem Geflecht aus Erinnerungsneuronen, aus denen das Wesen inzwischen zum größten Teil bestand. Wie passend, dass es sowohl die Entstehung dieser Welt, als auch ihr Vergehen beobachtet hatte. Bei letzterem war die Party besser gewesen... Es träumte gerne von der Erde, von den wundersamen Geschöpfen, die sie einst bevölkerten. Wenn es auch nicht mehr wusste, wieso sie ihm einst so wichtig gewesen waren, dass sie ihm noch immer wundervolle Träume bescherten, die manchmal Jahrhunderte lang anhielten.   
  
Die Reste seines Körpers, dessen Grundform es sich nicht mehr entsinnen konnte, waren geschützt in einem Glastank, der den Schläfer mit allem versorgte, was er benötigte; gehütet von Generationen an treuen Beschützern, umgeben von heranwachsenden und dahinsiechenden Kulturen, unberührt von der Zeit selbst, bis es wieder bereit war, zu erwachen – einem fremden, unverständlichen Sirenengesang folgend, der nur aus den Worten ‚Bad Wolf’ in einer lange toten Sprache bestand.   
  
Das Geschöpf, das - vor einer Zeitspanne, die zu umfassend war, als dass es dafür noch Begriffe anwandte - einstmals als Jack Harkness bekannt gewesen war, schlief und träumte auf einem Planeten namens New Earth von einer kleinen Gruppe Menschen, denen er sich einmal zugehörig gefühlt hatte, während seine schwindende Lebensenergie noch immer ganze Generationen in den Katakomben New New Yorks vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte.   
  
  
**Ende Prolog** ****  
  
  
  
  
  
 **For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these:**  
 **'It might have been.'**  
  
 **— John Greenleaf Whittier** ****  
  
  
Jack beobachtete auf dem Hub-internen CCTV wie der SUV mit seinem Team den Plass verließ und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige am unteren Rand. Es war neun Uhr morgens. Um diese Zeit würde die Fahrt nach London selbst im besten Fall und bei wenig Verkehr mindestens drei Stunden dauern.  
  
Dann etwa zwei Stunden, bis sie feststellten, dass er sie auf eine fruchtlose Jagd nach einem nicht-existenten Raumschiff geschickt hatte.   
  
Suzie würde die Suche recht bald abblasen, sie hatte als erste misstrauisch gefragt, warum nicht UNIT sich darum kümmere – denn immerhin lag London außerhalb ihrer Zuständigkeit, der Rift erstreckte sich nicht so weit. Doch Jack beharrte darauf, dass er UNIT nicht traute, und er nicht ein paar verirrte Touristen in ihre Hände fallen lassen konnte.   
  
Owen schien nichts gegen einen Ausflug in die „City“ zu haben, so lange er ihn nicht aufs Land schickte und gab sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden. Er würde bestimmt darauf beharren, dass sie einen Pub suchten und etwas aßen, bevor sie in die „Provinz“ zurückkehrten. Das verschaffte Jack noch mindestens eine, vielleicht auch zwei Stunden extra, bevor sie sich an die Rückfahrt machten, die durch den Berufsverkehr weiter verlangsamt werden sollte.     
  
Tosh hatte bei der Besprechung nichts gesagt - was immer sie auch dachte, sie behielt es für sich und packte wortlos eine große Tasche mit ihrem Laptop, sowie allen möglichen Scannern und Analysegeräten. Er fragte sich, ob sie einen Fehler in seinen sorgfältig konstruierten Daten und manipulierten CCTV-Bildern entdeckt hatte und deshalb bereits wusste, dass sie in London nichts finden würden. Doch sie hinterfragte seine Entscheidungen selten. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn war erschreckend in seiner Umfassendheit.   
  
Es war – zur allgemeinen Überraschung – Ianto gewesen, der zaghaft Einwände dagegen vorbrachte, seine Kollegen zu begleiten. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er wie sonst im Hub zurückgeblieben, um die Notfall- und Polizeikanäle zu überwachen und falls notwendig eine Ablenkung zu kreieren und ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten. Er war kein Feldagent, auch wenn Jack wusste, dass er bei Torchwood One ein Basistraining erhalten hatte - das Waffentraining, Selbstverteidigung, den Umgang mit Zeugen und Polizisten, sowie grundlegende Kenntnisse in Spurendeutung und deren anschließender Vertuschung umschloss. Doch selbst „nur“ als Archivar bei Torchwood London beschäftigt, war Ianto besser ausgebildet zu ihnen gestoßen, als es Owen nach drei Jahren war. Gegen Jacks Argument, dass er die Erfahrung brauche, konnte er nicht wirklich etwas einwenden. Außerdem hatte Ianto einige Jahre in London gelebt und seine Ortskenntnis mochte sich als hilfreich erweisen.   
  
Er wusste, warum Ianto zögerte und war auf jede Entgegnung, die der junge Waliser vorbringen mochte, vorbereitet.   
  
Während Owen in seine Kaffeetasse oder auf das Display seines Handys starrte; Tosh sich bereits um die Übertragung der Daten ins SatNav und in die Boardcomputer des Wagens bemühte und Suzie ihn und Ianto mit klaren, kühlen Augen interessiert beobachtete, kämpfte der junge Mann einen Moment lang sichtlich um seine Fassung.   
  
Bevor Ianto noch etwas sagen konnte, stand Jack auf und verkündete, dass er mehr Kaffee brauche – seine eigene volle Tasse und Owens Rufe, ebenfalls bedient werden zu wollen, ignorierend – und dieser Wunsch (was in den wenigen Wochen seiner Beschäftigung in Cardiff bereits zum Reflex geworden war) ließ den Waliser innehalte und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum eilen, um ihn zu erfüllen.  
  
Suzie hielt Owen auffordernd die Hand hin und rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger in der universellen Aufforderung zum Bezahlen aneinander, als Jack ihm unmittelbar folgte. Owen sah einen Moment so aus, als wolle er protestieren, dann griff er mit einem Seufzen in die Tasche und zog ein paar zerknitterte Banknoten aus seiner Jacke, die er in Suzies Richtung warf.   
  
Er fand Ianto in der Kaffeenische, die Handflächen gegen die kühle, metallene Oberfläche der Kaffeemaschine gelegt, als spende ihre Berührung Trost und Jack wollte nichts mehr, als ihren Platz einnehmen; den gequälten, jungen Mann an sich ziehen, und ihm versprechen, dass es bald vorbei war. Er musste sich damit begnügen, sich zu räuspern, um seine Anwesenheit kund zu tun.   
  
Ianto richtete sich steif auf und machte sich an der Dose mit den Kaffeebohnen zu schaffen. „Nur eine Minute, Sir.“ Seine Stimme war heiser, sein Ton leer.   
  
„Es ist okay, Ianto. Ich brauche keinen Kaffee – nun, zumindest nicht unbedingt jetzt gleich. Bevor ihr geht, reicht mir völlig.“ Er trat näher, in den persönlichen Raum des jüngeren Mannes. „Es gibt nur etwas, das ich nicht unbedingt vor den anderen sagen wollte.“   
  
Jetzt erst sah Ianto ihn an und Jack wusste, dass die Sorge in den blauen Augen der Angst entsprang, dass der Captain seine Drohung, ihn ohne Erinnerung nach London zurück zu schicken, doch noch wahr machte. Er griff nach seinem Arm, umfasst locker sein Handgelenk und bemerkte abwesend, dass der andere Mann kaum noch von seiner Berührung wegzuckte, wie er es in den ersten Tagen getan hatte.   
  
„Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass niemand an einen Ort zurückkehren möchte, mit dem er so schlimme Erinnerungen verbindet, wie du mit London, Ianto.“ Er hatte sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurechtgelegt, während er wach in seinem Bunker lag und darauf wartete, dass der Tag anbrach und sein Team sich einfand. „Aber es kann helfen. Ich würde nicht von dir erwarten, dass du die anderen begleitest, wenn euch diese Mission in die Nähe von Canary Wharf führen würde – aber ihr werdet in einiger Entfernung davon bleiben. Es muss auch Orte in London geben, an die du gute Erinnerungen hast.“ Es hatte besser geklungen, als er die Worte in seinem Kopf hin und her wälzte, als nun, mit Iantos verschlossener Miene konfrontiert. „Ich würde dich nicht mit ihnen schicken, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass du stark genug dazu bist.“   
  
Am Ende gab er der Versuchung nach und legte eine Hand an Iantos Wange, als er sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Schläfe küsste – sanft, keusch, wie man ein verängstigtes Kind küsste, um es zu beruhigen – halb Entschuldigung, halb... Bedauern. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen erhitzte sich blasse Haut und er zog die Hand langsam, widerstrebend zurück.  
  
„Sobald ihr aus London zurückkehrt, komm’ zu mir. Heute Abend, in mein Büro. Wir können reden. Oder nicht, wenn dir das lieber ist.“   
  
Er trat einen Schritt weg, als sich Ianto in seinem Griff versteifte und sich wieder der Kaffeemaschine zuwandte. Das Hüpfen seines Adamsapfels, als er schluckte und eine feine Röte, die sich über seinen Wangenknochen ausbreitete, die einzig sichtbaren Spuren seiner Verlegenheit.   
  
Suzie und Owen waren unterhalb ihres Standortes zu hören, bereits in eine ihrer scheinbar nie enden wollenden Zankereien vertieft. Sie benahmen sich manchmal wie rivalisierende Geschwister und genossen die Streiterei sichtlich als Vorspiel. Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten würde, Ianto zum Ziel ihres Spotts zu machen, sobald sie sich während der Fahrt zu langweilen anfingen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Jack alleine im Hub. Und erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass keiner der vier gefragt hatte, warum er sie eigentlich nicht begleitete. Gwen hätte es sicherlich nicht vergessen und keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie eine Antwort von ihm erhielt... Er fragte sich manchmal, was sie tat und an welchem Punkt ihres Lebens sie gerade angekommen war. Vermutlich noch immer bei der Polizei, bis sie in einigen Jahren mit Rhys eine Familie gründete – unbelastet von den Schatten, die Torchwood in ihr Leben gebracht hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er schuldete ihr eine zweite Chance.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Sein erster Weg führte ihn zu seinem privaten Safe. Dort wurden Artefakte, Unterlagen und andere Dinge aufbewahrt, zu denen nur der jeweilige Leiter von Torchwood Cardiff Zugriff hatte. Er öffnete ihn mit dem Code (der sich von dem unterschied, der offen und für jeden ersichtlich in dem Notizbuch in seinem Schreibtisch zu finden war) und holte einen Metallkasten heraus, der noch zusätzlich mit einem Zahlenschloss gesichert war.   
  
Jack tippte eine Ziffernfolge ein und öffnete den Deckel. Alex Hopkins hatte den Dolch und den metallenen Handschuh, der wie Teil einer mittelalterlichen Rüstung aussah, vor Jahren aus der Bay geholt. Sein detailreicher Bericht zeigte, dass niemand wirklich etwas damit anzufangen wusste und ihre Geräte nichts anzeigten – keine verbliebene Strahlung, keine Riftenergie oder sonstige Daten über die Tatsache hinaus, dass es sich um ein Metall handelte, das nicht auf der Erde zu finden war. Einfach nur ein Haufen Schrott, urteilte Alex und es wurde unter der Kategorie „mögliche Waffen, kein Verwendungszweck ersichtlich“ abgelegt und prompt vergessen.   
  
_Als Jack Suzie Costello in sein gerade erst entstehendes Team brachte, bestand eine ihrer ersten Aufgaben darin, eine Inventur des Teils der Archive vorzunehmen, in der alles gelagert wurde, was auf irgendeine Weise als Waffe einzustufen war – brauchbar oder nicht. Es war nicht, dass ihm so sehr daran lag, genau zu wissen, was sich dort befand, der Zweck der Übung war, zum einen Suzie mit den zahllosen verschiedenen Designs vertraut zu machen, in denen Waffen erscheinen konnten (es war erstaunlich wie viele davon wie harmlose Spielzeuge aussahen) und gleichzeitig zu überprüfen, wie gut sie wirklich war._  
  
 _Er hatte sie ausgewählt, weil sie ein intuitives Verständnis für die Funktionsweise von Waffensystemen zeigte._  
  
 _Und weil sie sich auf dem besten Weg befand, irgendwann einmal zu einem der innovativsten Waffendesigner bei einem der großen Rüstungskonzerne aufzusteigen. Der Sonic Blaster, der sich in seinem Besitz befunden hatte, als er den Doctor zum ersten Mal traf, beruhte auf Prinzipien, die rund dreitausend Jahre zuvor von einem Team an Waffendesignern, denen auch eine junge Frau namens Suzie Costello angehörte, entwickelt worden waren. Damals ein reines Hirngespinst und als unrealisierbar abgestempelt, wurde die Technik ein wirklich großer Hit im 51. Jahrhundert._  
  
 _Vor allem aber, weil Yvonne Hartmann Interesse an ihr zeigte._  
  
 _Es gelang ihm, Suzie zu finden, anzusprechen, zu interessieren und mit nach Cardiff zu nehmen, noch bevor sie in einer der Waffenkammern von Torchwood London verschwand._  
  
 _Schon damals erwartet er, jeden Moment den Doctor auftauchen zu sehen, um ihn in die TARDIS zu schleppen, weil er an seinen kostbaren Zeitlinien herumpfuschte. Aber vielleicht war es gerade seine Entscheidung, Suzie Costellos Tod zu verhindern und Waffen zur Verteidigung der Erde entwickeln zu lassen, die irgendwann in Villengard zum Entstehen einer gewissen Waffenfabrik in der Zukunft führte, die in einer noch ferneren Zukunft zur Bananenplantage wurde..._ __  
  
Jack nahm den Handschuh und den Dolch heraus und schloss den Behälter, um ihn zurück in den Safe zu stellen. Er lächelte grimmig, als er die Tür schloss und die Riegel einrasten hörte.  
  
Bisher war der Doctor noch nicht erschienen, ganz Zorn und _Oncoming Storm_ , doch vermutlich waren seine Änderungen am Ablauf der Zeit zu gering gewesen, um selbst von einem Timelord bemerkt zu werden.   
  
Vielleicht war es tatsächlich möglich, hier und dort einen Faden zu entfernen und einen anderen einzufügen, ohne das komplette Muster zu zerstören.   
  
Aber möglicherweise würde das, was er heute zu tun plante, unvorhersehbare Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.  
  
Er fühlte sich seltsam unbelastet von diesem Gedanken.  
  
Schritt eins – noch der einfachste an diesem Tag – war, nach unten zu gehen und Handschuh und Dolch im Verbrennungsofen zu einer Pfütze wert- und harmlosen Metalls zusammen schmelzen zu lassen. Suzie war sicher. Oder zumindest so sicher, wie es möglich war.    
  
Er starrte ohne Bedauern in die Flammen.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
 _Lost and they lost all they fight_  
 _And I've tasted the bitter tragedy of lives wasted_  
 _And men who glimpsed the darkness inside, but never faced it_ __  
  
  
Schritt zwei – nun, das war etwas komplizierter. Er erforderte ebenfalls einen Ausflug in die tieferen Level des Hubs. In eine der Kammern, die seit Jahrzehnten unbenutzt geblieben waren; durch Korridore, in denen es weder CCTV noch andere Überwachungs- und oder Kommunikationseinrichtungen gab.  
  
Eine Kammer, die einen Cyberman beherbergte.  
  
Er hatte darauf gewartet, gehofft, dass Ianto sich ihm anvertraute, Tag für Tag. Dieses Mal ungeblendet von der Lust, den jungen Mann schnellstmöglich seiner endlosen Liste an Eroberungen hinzu zu fügen, konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht das Monster war, für das ihn offenbar der Waliser insgeheim ansah.   
  
Die Zeit hatte ihn endlich gelehrt, seine Ungeduld zu bezähmen; vielleicht hatte sein Geist auch nur letztendlich akzeptiert, dass für immer genau das bedeutete... für immer.   
  
Zeit war in Wirklichkeit völlig bedeutungslos, zumindest für ihn.   
  
Ianto besaß hingegen diesen Luxus nicht und nachdem Jack fünf Wochen lang zusah, wie ganz langsam das Leben aus diesen blauen Augen, die er zu lieben gelernt hatte, verschwand - begann er seinen Plan in die Realität umzusetzen.   
  
Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand noch die Tasse Kaffee – inzwischen kalt – die Ianto vor ihn gestellt hatte, bevor er mit eingezogenen Schultern und abgewandtem Blick wieder aus dem Büro huschte. Fast als empfände er den Ausflug nach London, und seine Beteiligung daran, als Bestrafung. Jack hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihn aufzuhalten und mit ihm zu sprechen, ließ den jungen Mann sich an die Illusion klammern, dass er völlig ahnungslos war und jede Lüge schluckte, die Ianto konstruierte. Diesen speziellen Schmerz hatte er vor langer Zeit gehen lassen, als er erkannte, dass selbst damals nicht alles was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, einer Lüge gleichkam. Der Gedanke, wie alleine und verzweifelt Ianto sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste, war jedoch der Auslöser gewesen dieses ganze Szenario so früh wie möglich zu konstruieren und das ganze Team für einen Tag aus dem Hub zu schaffen, ohne dass sie misstrauisch wurden.   
  
Er wusste bereits, dass kaum eine Woche entfernt, Ianto den ersten Kontakt zu einem japanischen Kybernetik-Spezialisten aufnehmen würde. Es musste vorher enden.  
  
Es würde _heute_ enden.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Halb erwartete er, dass Ianto eigene Überwachungseinrichtungen installiert hatte, zumindest eine Webcam, um ihren Zustand auch von seiner Wohnung aus überprüfen zu können. Doch ein kurzer Scan zeigte ihm, dass sich außer Cybertechnik und einem schwachen Lebenssignal nichts in dem Raum befand.   
  
Jack war natürlich kein Arzt, aber er verstand genug von Medizin, um zu wissen, dass die Medikamente den Cyberman und den Geist der Frau, die er einmal gewesen war, in einem komaähnlichen Schlaf hielten. Es war ganz einfach. Alles was er tun musste, war das Ventil an einem der Zuläufe zum Tropf weit zu öffnen, so dass die starken Schmerzmedikamente überdosiert wurden.   
  
Er hatte das Lebenserhaltungssystem der Conversion-Unit genau studiert, als er es damals auseinander nahm und jetzt fluteten die Erinnerungen zurück, als wären sie nur Tage und nicht für Jahrhunderte in seinem Unterbewusstsein abgespeichert gewesen. Ein kurzer Scan bestätigte ihm, dass er sich korrekt erinnerte.  
  
Ianto hatte nicht wirklich begriffen, was er da tat, den Anweisungen des Cybermans folgend. Es entschuldigte sein Handeln nicht weniger als Yvonnes Habgier und Ehrgeiz. Aber er konnte ihn verstehen. Vor einem Glastank stehend, war er bereit gewesen, die ganze Welt zu riskieren, um den jungen Mann an seiner Seite zu retten.   
  
Eine der Leitungen, die das Lebenserhaltungssystem mit den Energieleitungen des Hubs verbanden, war bereits gefährlich nahe am Durchschmoren, die Spannung zu hoch für die hastig installierte Überbrückung. Die Energiefluktuationen am Generator hätten früher jemand auffallen müssen. Eine deutliche Warnung, dass sein Team zu klein war, zu wenige Schultern, auf die sich die Arbeit verteilte – und wichtige Dinge dadurch ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgingen. Auch etwas, dass er bald ändern musste. Dass Ianto bemerkt hatte was im Argen lag, nun, davon zeugten eine Kabelrolle und die Werkzeug in einer Ecke der Kammer. Hätte Jack ihn heute nicht nach London geschickt, hätte er sicher versucht, es zu reparieren.    
  
Doch so...  
  
Jack trat so nahe an die Einheit, dass er das fast unmerkliche Heben und Senken der Brust des Cybermans sehen konnte, als die Maschine Luft in ihre  Lungen zwang. Er musterte ihre  reglosen Gesichtszüge, versuchte die Frau darin zu sehen, die Ianto so sehr liebte, dass er sein eigenes Leben und das zahlloser anderer für sie riskierte. Ihre Haut war kalt, als er sanft ihre Wange berührte. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, obwohl es nicht so war. „Er hat dich immer geliebt und er hat dich nie vergessen, Lisa, ich hoffe, du wusstest das.“  
  
Ihre Lider öffneten sich urplötzlich und Jack wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück – doch das war auch schon die einzige Regung von Leben, die sich in der Gestalt des Cybermans zeigte. Vielleicht nur ein Reflex auf die Berührung.   
  
Ianto hatte damals geglaubt, es wäre noch etwas von der Frau, die er geliebt hatte, in dieser metallenen Hülle.   
  
Jack wusste es besser. Dem Torchwood-Institut auf Pete’s World war es gelungen, interdimensionale Warnungen und detaillierte Informationen über die Cybermen in mehrere andere Welten und Dimensionen zu senden. Er war bei seinen Wanderungen darauf gestoßen. Alle Gehirnbereiche, die mit Emotionen zu tun hatten, waren bei Beginn der Umwandlung zuerst neutralisiert worden, um der Cyberprogrammierung ultimativen Gehorsam zu garantieren; alle Erinnerungen auf externe Speicher (die Chips saßen im Nackenbereich des Cybermans und konnten nach Belieben mit neuen Programmierungen upgegraded werden) transferiert und dann aus dem menschlichen Gedächtnis gelöscht worden.   
  
_Er war den Cybermen noch mehr als nur einmal begegnet, als Torchwood und die Erde schon längst hinter ihm lagen. Sie hatten nirgendwo sonst versucht, komplette Körper zu transferieren. Überall tauchten die gleichen, leeren kybernetischen Hüllen auf, um dann nach und nach im Verborgenen mit gestohlenen, umprogrammierten Gehirnen gefüllt zu werden._  
  
 _Was in Canary Wharf geschehen war, machte keinen Sinn, selbst jetzt nicht – das Ziel der Cybermen war eine totale Homogenisierung des Universums, die absolute Auslöschung jeder Individualität. Den Aufzeichnungen nach, die in London bis kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch des Towers gemacht wurden und die auf den Servern lagen, waren Millionen von Cybermen auf die Erde gekommen - in Abwässerkanälen und unterirdischen Höhlen gestapelt, darauf wartend aktiviert zu werden. Die Daleks hätten Wochen benötigt, sie alle aufzustöbern und zu eliminieren. Wieso hatten die Cybermen mitten in der Schlacht begonnen, zeitraubend menschliche Nervensysteme mit Cyberkomponenten zu verschmelzen, wenn es kaum mehr als einige Minuten in Anspruch nahm, ein neutralisiertes Gehirn in eine fertige und wartende Cyberhülle zu verpflanzen? Wieso hatten sie diese – nach Cybermenregeln minderwertige -  Wesen geschaffen, die jedem Gesetz der Konformität der Cybermen entgegen standen? Ein Ultima Ratio, wie Ianto geglaubt hatte?_ __  
  
Er wandte sich von ihr ab und griff nach der Dosiereinrichtung am Tropf, um das Ventil völlig aufzudrehen.  
  
 _Sie war ohnehin schon so gut wie tot. Die Umwandlung war nie vollendet worden und sie konnte seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr eigenständig atmen, ihre verstümmelte Muskulatur nicht mehr in der Lage, die Rippen unter der Brustplatte zu weiten, um tiefe, sauerstoffreiche Atemzüge zu erlauben. Sie war langsam erstickt, wie von einem schweren Gewicht belastet. Die kybernetischen Komponenten hielten den menschlichen Körper gerade noch so am Leben. Eigentlich ein Wunder – und vermutlich nur Iantos Entschlossenheit zu danken – dass sie nicht schon längst eine Infektion umgebracht hatte._ __  
  
Jack hielt den Blick auf eine Anzeige gerichtet, von der er ziemlich sicher war, dass sie den Puls des Cybermans überwachte und beobachtete, wie die Linie immer flacher wurde; das Pulsieren des Punkts in der Ecke immer langsamer. Und dann stoppte es völlig.  
  
Er hatte erwartet, dass es länger dauern würde.  
  
Kein Alarm ging los, eigentlich deutete nichts auf eine Veränderung hin. Die Maschine pumpte weiterhin Luft in den kybernetischen Körper, erhielt ihn am Leben.   
  
Langsam wandte er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen – und streckte die Hand aus, um ihre immer noch offenen Augen zu schließen.   
  
Dann drehte er das Ventil zurück in die normale Position. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass selbst sein detailversessener Ianto den genauen Stand der leicht trüben Flüssigkeit im Infusionsbeutel kannte; die Menge darin schien ausreichend für mehrere Tage beständiger Medikamentation. Selbst wenn er nachsehen würde, konnte Ianto nicht erkennen, dass der Grund für ihren Tod eine zu große Dosis in einem zu geringen Zeitraum gewesen war. Dazu wären eine Autopsie und Blutuntersuchung nötig.  
  
Alles, was ihm jetzt noch zu tun blieb, war die Leitung zum Durchschmoren zu bringen. Jack lächelte grimmig. Was er plante, würde ihn vermutlich töten, auf jeden Fall würde es verdammt wehtun. Es schien ihm fast... angebracht.   
  
Er wählte eine Zange aus den Werkzeugen, die Ianto für die Reparatur zusammen getragen hatte und grub sie in die blanke Stelle, an der die Leitung an die Haupt-Stromversorgung angeschlossen waren.  
  
Hitze und scharfer Schmerz schossen durch seinen Körper; er spürte für einen Augenblick Funken auf ihn herabregnen und roch verschmorende Haut – dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
Er konnte nicht lange tot gewesen sein; als er ins Leben zurückschnappte – er hörte noch das ferne, dumpfe Grollen des hochfahrenden Backup-Generators. Der Hub hatte automatisch in einen teilweisen Lockdown geschaltet, als der Strom ausfiel und fuhr die Systeme jetzt wieder hoch. Es würde alles in den automatischen Logs verzeichnet sein und niemand eine Ahnung haben, dass er die Leitung manipuliert hatte.  
  
Was das betraf... Angewidert betrachtete Jack seine Handfläche, in der sich noch die Umrisse der Zange zeigten. Bis Ianto und die anderen aus London zurück waren, sollte nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Er rappelte sich hoch, fand die Zange (keine Spuren an ihr) und warf sie zurück in den Werkzeugkasten. Über ihm sprühte die abgerissene Leitung noch ein paar Funken, dann war sie still.   
  
Ein neuer Scan verriet ihm, dass das Lebenserhaltungssystem völlig ausgefallen war. Der Cyberman war ebenfalls tot.   
  
Er warf einen Blick zurück und zum ersten Mal auf die Blumen, das Foto aus besseren Tagen, die Bücher, CDs und Zeitschriften, die verrieten, wie viel Zeit Ianto tatsächlich hier unten verbracht haben musste, in der Hoffnung sie zu erreichen.    
  
Jack schloss sanft die Tür hinter sich.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
In seinem Büro ging er durch die Aufnahmen des internen CCTVs, löschte hier einige Passagen und fügte dort Sequenzen ein, die ihn an seinem Schreibtisch arbeiten zeigten, während er tatsächlich in den unteren Leveln gewesen war. Nur für alle Fälle.   
  
Anschließend ließ er sich in seinen Bunker hinunter und legte sich auf das schmale Bett, die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkt. Er hasste Tod durch Stromschläge, es war die beliebteste Methode der Barrakudas gewesen, ihn zu foltern. Es gab so vieles zu erinnern, seit er wieder hier war...   
  
Im Halbdunkel des kleinen Raumes tickte die Zeit unbemerkt vorbei.   
  
Erst Toshs Anruf, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass sie keine Spur eines Raumschiffs gefunden hatten, und sich nun auf den Rückweg machen würden, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.   
  
Er verließ den Hub, um eine Weile auf dem Dach des Millenium-Centers zu stehen und eine Aussicht zu genießen, die er erst wirklich zu schätzen gelernt hatte, als er sie verlor. Vielleicht hielt er auch Ausschau nach einer blauen Policebox, Jack war sich da nicht ganz sicher.  
  
  
\- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude**  
  
  
 _I've seen and experienced things_  
 _that'll push the average to the edge and swan dive to death_  
 _I'm two guys, multiplied by ninety-three guys_  
 _Evenly balanced seein’ evil equally in each eye now_  
  
  
Als er mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen ins Leben zurückschnappte, benötigte er mehr als einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wo und wann er sich aufhielt und was passiert war. Und mit dem „wo“ kamen nur noch mehr Fragen. An das „wann“ wollte er sich noch nicht einmal wagen.  
  
Er war in einem Raum. So viel war klar. Nicht irgendeinem Raum, wie er feststellte, als er sich aufsetzte und die Hände gegen die Schläfen presste, er war alt und möglicherweise unterirdisch, zumindest sah er nirgendwo Fenster. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er diesen Raum kannte... Ein schiefer, welker, bunt geschmückter Baum in der Nähe eines Wasserturms und... der Geruch nach frischem Blut und Schießpulver...   
  
Er griff nach der nahesten Reling und zog sich auf die Beine. Da war Blut an seinen Händen, überall auf seinem Gesicht und der Vorderseite seiner Kleidung... nicht die Kleidung, an die zu tragen er sich erinnerte. Eine merkwürdige Weste mit einer Vielzahl an Taschen, ein antik anmutendes Kommunikationsgerät an seinem Ohr und...   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf eine Blutspur, die zu weit von da wo er stand entfernt anfing, um von ihm zu stammen. Ein wenig taumelig noch, machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, obwohl ihn eine innere Stimme davor warnte – und stand vor einer toten Frau, deren Gesichtszüge ihm vage bekannt vorkamen. Doch nach einer fast dreitausend Jahre andauernden Existenz kam ihm alles Mögliche _irgendwie bekannt_ vor.  
  
Er ging weiter und fand noch mehr Leichen. Langsam kniete er neben einem Mann nieder und berührte ihn, seine Haut war noch nicht völlig kalt. Was immer hier passiert war, es war erst vor kurzem geschehen.   
  
Ein paar Schritte weiter fand er die nächste Leiche. Wieder ein Mann. Er hielt als einziger eine Waffe und ein silbernes Schmuckstück in der anderen Hand. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe deutete darauf hin, dass er sich selbst das Leben genommen hatte. Die Frage war, vor oder nachdem die anderen gestorben waren?  
  
‚Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ich kann nichts für dich tun.’   
  
_Jack?_  
  
Für einen Moment dachte er, der tote Mann habe mit ihm gesprochen, aber das war absurd. Er sah sich um, doch da war niemand außer ihm... nun, niemand der lebte.  
  
Sein zweiter Gedanke war, dass er schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten kein Englisch mehr gehört hatte, nicht mehr, seit er Torchwood den Rücken gewandt und die Erde endgültig verlassen hatte.   
  
Er hob den Blick und starrte auf den Monitor, vor dem der tote Mann in sich zusammen gesackt war – bunte Lichter flackerten darüber, gefolgt von Bildern lachender und feiernder Menschen.   
  
Menschen. Nur Menschen, keine mit Alien gemischte Population. Solche Planeten waren rar.   
  
Ein Laufband am unteren Rand verkündete die Ankunft des Jahres 2000.  
  
 _Zwei-tausend??_ __  
  
Aber das lag über neunhundert Jahre von der Zeit entfernt, in der er sich noch eben befunden hatte – bevor er hier erwacht war.  
  
Er starrte auf die Reflektion seines eigenen Gesichtes über den flackernden Bildern. Irgendwo flüsterte eine Stimme etwas von Fernsehaufnahmen, den antiken Vorläufern von Vid-Holographen...   
  
_Zweitausend. Das Millennium._ __  
  
Die ERDE.  
  
Wales... Cardiff...  
  
Alex...  
  
Torchwood... der alte Hub, längst zerstört...  
  
Jack _Harkness_ . Er war Jack Harkness gewesen. Captain Jack Harkness.   
  
Ein unglaublicher Wust aus Erinnerungen, mehrere Jahrhunderte lang unterdrückt, drängten zurück ans Licht und überfluteten ihn mit einem emotionalen Sturm, der ihn atemlos schluchzend auf die Knie zwang. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er fühlte sich, als wäre plötzlich die Schwerkraft rapide angestiegen und presste ihn auf den Boden. Er konnte kaum atmen, als Daten und Namen und Gesichter – oh, so viele Gesichter – in sein Gedächtnis mit der Stärke eines Orkans zurückfluteten.  
  
Es dauerte Stunden, bis sein Körper die Katatonie überwand und er aufstehen und sich umsehen konnte.   
  
Er benötigte Wochen, um Ordnung in das Chaos in seinen Erinnerungen zu bringen, Lücken zu füllen, Informationen zu sammeln.   
  
Und dann verstand er, was das war.   
  
Er war zurück. Jack Harkness hatte eine zweite Chance erhalten. Und dieses Mal war er auf alles vorbereitet, was auf ihn zu kam.   
  
Jack richtete sich im Hub häuslich ein und begann zu warten.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Einige Dinge hatte er nicht ändern können.   
  
Toshikos Haft bei UNIT, zum Beispiel. Er flaggte ihren Namen im System nachdem er sich in die UNIT-Server gehackt hatte, doch wer immer den Bericht über ihre Verhaftung dort abspeicherte, schrieb ihren Namen falsch – und so kam Jack zu spät, sie war schon in einem der Gefängnisse verschwunden. Erst nach zwei Wochen konnte er sie zu sich zu holen.   
  
Owens Verlobte Katie war bereits infiziert, als es ihm gelang, sie zu finden – selbst wenn er sie sofort gefunden hätte, wäre es vermutlich zu spät gewesen. Es gab kein Heilmittel für diese Sorte Parasit, die sie sich eingefangen hatte. Und niemand konnte feststellen, wie lange sie wirklich infiziert gewesen war, bevor sie begann, Symptome zu zeigen. So war es schwer zu sagen, ob er zu spät dran gewesen war. Möglicherweise war ihr Schicksal schon Jahre bevor Owen sie überhaupt kennen lernte, besiegelt.   
  
Und es war unmöglich, den Niedergang von Torchwood London zu stoppen. Yvonne Hartman schenkte seinen Warnungen kein Gehör, und als er den Eindruck erlangte, dass seine Einwände sie eher noch ermutigten ihre Forschungen fortzuführen, ließ er den Dingen seinen Lauf. Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem Doctor zu tun hatte. Es war ihm unmöglich, Geschehnisse zu beeinflussen, die direkt mit der Zeitlinie des Timelords verknüpft waren. Und mit seiner eigenen? Aber er war ein fixer Punkt, nicht wahr? Zeit floss um ihn herum wie Wasser um ein Hindernis in der Mitte eines Flusses.   
  
Sein kleines Team sicher im Hub, versetzte er sie in Lockdown und schloss sich in seinem Büro ein. Vielleicht um sich selbst daran zu hindern, doch noch nach London zu rasen und Ianto und Rose da heraus zu holen. Stattdessen saß er in dem verdunkelten Raum vor einer Reihe von Monitoren, die so viele CCTV-Kameras wie nur irgend möglich erfassten. Er sah den Doctor und Rose und Cybermen und Daleks - und trank, bis er nichts mehr fühlte.   
  
Als er Stunden später auf dem kalten Fußboden seines Büros aufwachte, sein Körper unter dem Schreibtisch zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, war alles vorbei. Er schleppte seine müden Muskeln nach unten in den Bunker, um zu duschen, während seine Gedanken bei einem jungen Waliser waren, der in diesem Moment um das Leben der Frau kämpfte, die er liebte.  
  
Wieder blieb ihm nichts anderes zu tun, als zu warten – darauf, dass die Nacht im Park kam und Ianto sich um einen Job bewarb.   
  
  
**Ende Interlude**  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Er war noch nicht allzu lange wieder in seinem Büro, als der Alarm losging und sein Team durch die schwere Rolltür trat.  
  
Jack trat an die Glaswand und sah ihnen entgegen. Owen und Suzie gingen voran, zweifellos wieder in einen Streit vertieft, kaum auf die beiden anderen achtend, die ihnen folgten. Ianto trug Toshikos Tasche bis zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz und obwohl Jack nicht hören konnte, was sie zu ihm sagte, entnahm er ihrem Lächeln, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte. Ihre Hand lag auf Iantos Arm und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Jack wünschte er könnte an ihrer Stelle sein, seine Beziehung mit Ianto so unkompliziert...   
  
Bevor Ianto eine Chance hatte, zu verschwinden, rief Jack alle ins Besprechungszimmer, um sie über die Fahrt nach London auszufragen.   
  
Mit halben Ohr auf Suzies nüchternen Bericht und Owens sarkastische Zwischenbemerkungen lauschend, hielt er den Blick auf Ianto gerichtet, der angestrengt seine auf der Tischplatte liegenden Hände zu studieren schien. Neben ihm saß Tosh, auf ihrem Laptop die in London gesammelten Daten präsentierend.   
  
Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn und ihre Finger flogen über die Tastatur. Dann sah sie auf und unterbrach Suzie mitten im Satz. „Jack, meine Daten sagen, dass der Hub für fast eine halbe Stunde einen teilweisen Lockdown initiiert hat, als der Generator ausgefallen ist. Was ist passiert?“  
  
Er sah, dass Ianto den Blick hob und – es war schwer zu sagen bei seiner hellen Haut – blasser zu werden schien. Jack stand auf und trat mit aufgesetzter Besorgnis neben Tosh, um auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops zu sehen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Lehne von Iantos Stuhl, so dass sein Arm sanft gegen den steifen Rücken des jungen Mannes presste, als er sich über Toshikos Schulter beugte und ein paar Tasten betätigte.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, behauptete er. „Das muss gewesen sein, als ich unterwegs war um etwas zu essen. Ich habe wohl die Alarmmeldung übersehen, als ich zurückkam.“   
  
Jetzt drängten sich auch Suzie und Owen um Toshiko. „Kannst du feststellen, woran es lag, dass der Strom ausgefallen ist?“, fragte Suzie mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
  
Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht auf diese Weise. Das Fehlerlog des Generators verzeichnet nur die Dauer der Störung, aber nicht, woran es lag. Hier, das ist der Stromausfall...“ Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm, auf scharfe Ausrisse in einer farbenfrohen Grafik. „...und hier fährt der Backup-Generator planmäßig hoch. Die Sicherheitsprotokolle sehen in dem Fall vor, dass ein Lockdown des Hubs ausgelöst wird, um zu verhindern, dass zum Beispiel jemand oder etwas, das aus den Zellen entkommen ist, nach draußen kann. Jemand muss nach unten gehen und nachsehen.“  
  
„Ich mache das“, kam es leise von Ianto. „Das... ich meine...“ Er stockte, als sich mehrere Blicke auf ihn richteten. „Ich denke, ich weiß wo ich nachsehen muss. Ein loses Kabel, ich dachte, ich hätte es repariert, aber möglicherweise...“  
  
„Ich komme mit“, sagte Suzie. „Gib’ mir nur einen Moment, um mein Werkzeugkit zu finden. Zu zweit sind wir schneller fertig und ich kenne mich mit dem alten Kasten ganz gut aus. Bevor du hergekommen bist, hatten wir schon ein paar Kurzschlüsse.“ Sie war bereits halb aus dem Besprechungsraum, noch bevor sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Das ist nicht notwendig, ich...“, begann Ianto zu protestieren, doch Jack schnitt ihm das Wort ab.   
  
„Es ist vernünftig, Ianto. Wir gehen zu Dritt, du, Suzie und ich. Suzie und ich kennen uns mit dem Generator aus; du weißt, wo wir eventuell die defekte Leitung finden. Tosh, wir halten Kontakt über die Comms. Oh, und du, Owen?“ Er sah einen Augenblick zu ihm hinüber. „Warum gehst du nicht und siehst nach, ob mit Janet und unseren anderen Gästen alles in Ordnung ist? Bei der Gelegenheit kannst du sie auch gleich füttern.“   
  
„Das ist Teaboys Job“, protestierte der Arzt erwartungsgemäß sofort.  
  
„Heute ist es deiner“, gab Jack unbeeindruckt zurück. „Und der Name ist Ianto.“ Er spürte Iantos fragenden Blick auf sich, als ihm die letzte Bemerkung mehr oder weniger unabsichtlich herausrutschte.   
  
„Worauf warten wir noch?“, drängte Suzie von der Tür, ihr Werkzeugkit in der Hand. Nach einem sinnlos und größtenteils im Auto sitzend verbrachten Tag brannte sie offenbar darauf, etwas zu tun.   
  
Jacks Hand lag auf Iantos Rücken, als er seine Schritte zur Tür lenkte.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Er überließ Suzie dem Herumbasteln am Generator und wandte sich Ianto zu, der im Durchgang zum Generatorraum stehen geblieben war. „Warum zeigst du mir nicht, wo du das letzte Mal das lose Kabel gefunden hast?“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah ihn Ianto unsicher an, dann nickte er ruckartig und wandte sich um.   
  
Jack folgte ihm rasch. In dem engen Korridor mussten sie so dicht nebeneinander gehen, dass sich ihre Schultern streiften.   
  
Der Bereich, in den ihn Ianto führte, lag in entgegengesetzter Richtung von dem Raum, in dem sich der tote Cyberman befand, was Jack nicht weiter überraschte - er hätte es im umgekehrten Fall wohl genauso gemacht. Und trotzdem sah er es als einen Hinweis darauf, dass Ianto nicht klar dachte. Er musste wissen, dass Tosh über die internen Sicherheitssysteme ihre Bewegungen verfolgte und feststellen konnte, dass sie sich von der Quelle des Kurzschlusses entfernten.   
  
Ianto deutete auf mehrere Kabel, die sich an der Decke entlang zogen und gemeinsam überprüften sie Meter für Meter. Es gab tatsächlich eine reparierte Stelle, also hatte Ianto die Wahrheit gesagt. Wie vorauszusehen war, fanden sie natürlich nichts, dass sich als Ursache anbot. Seine Stimme hallte leicht von den Wänden wieder, als er eine Geschichte über den Umbau des Hubs in den Siebziger Jahren erzählte und wie sie danach einige Räume verloren hatten, die bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht wären – und von der er selbst nicht mehr wusste, ob sie tatsächlich geschehen war oder er sie aus dem Stegreif erfand.   
  
Als Suzie sich nach einer Weile meldete und verkündete, dass sie den Generator repariert hatte, erklärte Jack die Fehlersuche für heute für beendet, verschob alles weitere auf den nächsten Morgen und sagte ihnen, sie könnten nach Hause gehen.   
  
Das Comm. abschaltend, wandte er sich Ianto zu, der bei ihm stehen geblieben war. „Pizza?“, schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor. „Das heißt, wenn du nicht müde bist. Ansonsten gehst du nach Hause und ich sehe mich noch weiter nach losen Kabeln um. Alles, um dem Papierkram noch ein paar Stunden zu entkommen“, setzte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, überspielend das er Ianto damit praktisch zum Bleiben erpresste.  
  
„Ich bin nicht müde, Sir“, entgegnete der junge Waliser leise, obwohl er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Schultern wie entmutigt nach unten sackten.  
  
„Wunderbar.“ Jack zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und umschloss Iantos Arm, um ihn in Richtung Tür zu führen. „Ich bestelle telefonisch und hole die Pizza selbst, das geht schneller, in Ordnung? Und Ianto...“  
  
„Ich habe den Kaffee fertig, bis du zurück bist.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, doch es war genug, dass er sich fast schuldig fühlte. Fast.  
  
„Perfekt. Ich war fast so weit, mich an Owens Dose mit Instantpulver zu vergreifen.“   
  
Bevor sie sich im Hauptraum des Hubs trennten – Jack um seinen Mantel aus dem Büro zu holen, Ianto vorgeblich um nach der Kaffeemaschine zu sehen – beugte er sich vor, und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.   
  
Er spürte Iantos Blick wie eine Berührung zwischen den Schulterblättern brennen, als er von ihm wegging.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Der Feierabendverkehr war bereits vorbei und die meisten Partygänger noch nicht unterwegs, so kam Jack relativ bald zurück, zwei heiße Pizzakartons unter dem Arm.   
  
Auf der Fahrt mit dem ‚unsichtbaren’ Lift nach unten, fragte er sich müßig, ob sie sie tatsächlich essen würden, oder ob Ianto – wovon er ausging – die Gelegenheit nutzte, um nach Lisa zu sehen. In diesem Fall... er wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte.  
  
 _Ja, Ianto war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Aber da war mehr als die Trauer um Lisa gewesen; die Schuldgefühle über den Tod des japanischen Kybernetikspezialisten und des Pizzaliefermädchens; über seinen Betrug und die Gefahr, in die er das ganze Team gebracht hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war. Wie hatte er erwarten können, dass Ianto sie tötete? Selbst ihn in eine Zelle zu sperren wäre für ihn besser gewesen, als dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie seine Kollegen und sein Boss Kugeln in etwas pumpten, was einmal eine Frau gewesen war._   
  
Würde er ihren Tod leichter verkraften, wenn er dachte, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war? Ein unvorhersehbarer Stromausfall, das Versagen des Lebenserhaltungssystems – etwas, an dem niemand Schuld trug? Würde er erleichtert sein?  
  
Er hoffte es. Ianto trug genug Narben und Lasten mit sich herum. Dieses Mal würde er ihm nicht noch mehr aufbürden.  
  
„Ianto?“, rief er in die nur vom Summen der Computer und des Riftmontiors und dem ewigen Tropfen des Wasserturms durchbrochene Stille. „Ist der Kaffee fertig?“  
  
Es war nur Instinkt, der ihn nach oben sehen ließ, zur Kaffeenische – und Scherben entdeckte, wo keine hingehörten.   
  
Die Pizzakartons auf der nächstbesten horizontalen Fläche abstellend, eilte er nach oben.   
  
Da waren noch mehr Scherben – Glas, Porzellan, alles was sich in Jahrzehnten an Geschirr angesammelt hatte, nun zerstört – dazwischen Metallstücke, die... oh, von der nun nicht mehr auf ihrem Tisch stehenden Kaffeemaschine stammten. Die Kaffeenische war verwüstet, alles was sich in den Schränken befunden hatte, lag auf dem Boden und der CCTV-Bildschirm in der Ecke war eingeschlagen; die Kaffeemaschine zertrümmert. Und inmitten des Chaos, gegen die Wand gepresst, die Knie hochgezogen und die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, saß Ianto.  
  
Jack kniete sich neben ihn und nahm den sich vor- und zurückwiegenden jungen Mann fest in die Arme, um seine rastlose Bewegung zu stoppen.   
  
„Estutmirleid, estutmirleid, estutmirleid“, kam es in einer endlosen, tonlosen Litanei von Iantos Lippen.   
  
„Sag’ mir, was passiert ist“, flüsterte er, die Lippen gegen das Haar des verstörten jungen Walisers pressend. „Ianto, sag’ es mir.“  
  
Und Ianto sagte es ihm.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Jack ließ seine Finger durch Iantos Haar gleiten, murmelte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, als der junge Mann im Schlaf wimmerte. Ein dünner Schweißfilm zeigte sich auf seiner Stirn und hinter fast durchscheinenden Lidern bewegten sich seine Augen hektisch.  
  
Er hatte ihn, fast katatonisch, aus der verwüsteten Kaffeenische und in Owens Medbay geführt, um sorgfältig die Schnitte und Risse in seinen Händen zu reinigen und zu versorgen. Ianto folgte ihm widerstandslos, als er ihn in den Bunker unter seinem Büro brachte, auskleidete und dazu überredete, sich in sein Bett zu legen. Überhaupt hielt er einen steten Strom an Worten aufrecht, kaum darauf achtend, was er sagte – er bezweifelte stark, dass Ianto sich an irgendetwas davon erinnern würde. Ein paar Schlucke Wasser mit einem darin gelösten Beruhigungsmittel stellten sicher, dass er bald darauf in Schlaf fiel.   
  
Diese Nacht würde er auf der Kante der Pritsche verbringen, über den jungen Mann wachend. Und morgen konnte er damit beginnen, ihn zu heilen. Dieses Mal würde Jack alles richtig machen.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Epilog** ****  
  
  
Novice Hame legte eine Hand gegen das Glas. Wie viele Catkind hatte auch sie emphatische Fähigkeiten und die Sisterhood of Plenitude ermutigte sie stets, ihre Anlagen weiter zu entwickeln. Es war bei der Pflege ihrer Patienten ein hilfreiches Instrument.  
  
Ihr Schwanz fegte unruhig über den Boden, als sie die Augen schloss und ihren Geist öffnete. Natürlich konnte sie nicht sehen, wovon ihr Patient träumte, doch sie spürte die tiefe Zufriedenheit, die er dabei empfand. Ein Lächeln vertrieb die Sorgenfalten von ihrer Stirn, und ihr Schwanz ringelte sich, verborgen unter dem langen Gewand, um den Knöchel ihres linken Beins, wie es schon ihre Vorfahren getan hatten.   
  
  
_You won't believe the things I've seen_  
 _Far beyond your wildest dreams…_ __  
  
  
  
  
Ende


End file.
